One problem in earthmoving operations is encountered when a layer of one material must be removed from another layer of material.
First, the exact location of the interface between the two materials is unknown. This makes removal of the material a laborious process since the operator may need to make multiple passes over the site with an earthmoving machine. Conversely, the operator may dig too deep and remove some of the second layer.
If the first material is snow and/or ice another problem is encountered. In order to remove as much snow as possible, the blade of the earthmoving machine must be as close as possible to the pavement as possible. Frequently, the blade is overextended which both increases wear on the blade, but also reduces the life of the underlying pavement.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.